


Revenge

by canistakahari



Series: gamer bones [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Mild Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is stoned, and makes brownies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [affectingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectingly/gifts).



When Jim walks into the kitchen after his last class on Friday, it's like stepping into a pot furnace; the entire room smells sickly-sweet and fudgey and warm. It's there he finds Bones pulling a tray of fudge brownies out of the oven, his ass backing into Jim, who pauses in the doorway to admire the view. Bones is only wearing (a truly atrocious pair of) purple-and-peach-coloured boxer shorts, low on his hips, and his hair is sleep-ruffled and mussed, pointing in conflicting directions. He turns around, blinks at Jim, pink oven-mitted hands clutching the tray, and announces, in a smoke-rich drawl, "Baked some brownies."  
  
"You're totally right," says Jim, leaning back on the couch a few hours later. Bones is slumped down next to him, legs spread obscenely wide. "The first  _Half Life_  really isn't worth it. I am disappoint."  
  
Bones rumbles a sound in his throat that Jim can't actually decipher, and fixes his gaze on the coffee table.   
  
"JESUS CHRIST that thing is ugly," he barks, forehead creasing. "I don't know what possessed you to pick it out, but I demand we call an exorcist and make sure the evil spirit's gone before you run out and accidentally buy an equally-terrible seating set to match. I mean, not only is it heinous, kid, but it's a GLASS TOP which for fucking STARTERS is a hazard."  
  
Jim's had one brownie. Bones has had two-and-a-half.   
  
"Bones--" Jim starts to say, but a tongue in his mouth which is not his own stops him. Bones runs his hands intently up and down Jim's sides, and then bends to follow the trail with his lips.   
  
"Wait," protests Jim, trying desperately to save his game while Bones happily gropes him. "Wait, I got this far, let me--"  
  
Bones plucks the controller from his hands and throws it on the floor. It occurs to Jim, suddenly, that he's trying to disengage an amorous and affectionate Bones from his body, which is just--fucking ridiculous, is what it is, when the hell has he ever tries to shake off  _Bones_? Bones, who moans when Jim turns to pin him to the couch, kneeling up with a thigh between Bones's legs.  
  
"This is probably revenge," Jim murmurs, scraping his teeth along the underside of Bones's jaw. Bones squirms, fingers clenching, and bucks his hips up. "For when I screwed up your Pokémon game, right?"  
  
"It's a distinct possibility," grunts Bones, panting. He slides down the couch, wrapping his legs around Jim's waist and tugging their bodies flush together. "Or I just want your dick in me."  
  
Jim groans at the pressure of his touch, burying his face against Bones's throat. Bones gasps at the brush of Jim's eyelashes against his hot skin. "I think I can fulfil the latter request."


End file.
